1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method of producing aged garlic, and more particularly to a method of producing aged garlic by putting a plurality of pieces of raw garlic in a steel bin, aging them with hot air at 40 to 90° C. for approximately 300 hours, naturally drying the individual garlic pieces for approximately 40 hours, and then aging them with hot air at 20 to 30° C. for 30 to 50 hours again.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, it is known that allicin, one of components of garlic, does the antibacterial action and, in addition, does anti-thormbogenesis and anticancer actions, lowers cholesterol values, slows aging, and does the antioxidation action. Such actions of garlic are made secondarily by actions of enzymes which are degradation products of allicin and exist in garlic, and it is known that the actions are generated by reaction between the enzymes resulting from destroyed garlic cells and stromata. Generation and reaction factors as well as separation of flavor of garlic have not been studied yet so much. It is not easy to take natural raw garlic and its powder without any additives because of its strong stimulating flavor.
Garlic has thus been used as spices for food in most cases, but since such raw garlic (garlic powder) changes its color to blue or brown over time, garlic is usually heated to be powder to prevent blueing or browning. If it is heated, it is difficult to keep its original components and also hard to provide its taste as a spice.
In order to solve such problems, there have been proposed many methods. That is, for example, there have been proposed: A Method of Producing Odorless Concentrated Garlic Extract by putting garlic in water, extracting components at a high temperature, filtering it, and then adding cyclodextrin (Korea patent publication No. 1995-23328); A Method of Producing Bamboosalt-garlic Pills by mixing roasted garlic and bamboosalt (Korea patent publication No. 1995-16575); Facial Soap Containing Extract from Garlic Powder and Water (Korea Patent No:1996-4496); A Method of Producing Garlic Soy Sauce by mixing liquid-phase material obtained by immersing garlic powder in ethanol, with soy sauce (Korea Patent No: 1994-3985); Garlic Spice obtained by mixing concentrate after extracting components from garlic skin with ethanol, with garlic essential oil obtained by extracting components from garlic with organic solvent (Korea Patent No: 1992-3052); A Method of Producing Garlic Drink obtained by boiling garlic and water at the atmospheric pressure and then mixing it with an assistant such as mushrooms, mugworts and the like (Korea Patent No. 10-343986); and Garlic Extract for components used for cosmetic materials (Korea Patent No. 2002-19716).
Those known processed products using garlic can be classified into dried garlic, concentrated extract obtained by means of solvent, garlic juice concentrate, etc. The dried garlic is classified into freeze-dried and hot air-dried garlic. Freeze-dried garlic products can minimize loss of flavor components and browning, and can be stored and distributed for a long time by drying garlic to have a final water content of approximately 30%. However, in the processed garlic products described above, the original effectiveness of garlic may be lost by using additives and there is also a limit in self-aging.